fanmade_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: Tomodachi to Utau! Star Harmony SOS♪
This article is about a crossover movie in the Pretty Cure movie series. is the 9th of the ''Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters and it is the 25th movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It is produced by Toei Animation, in association with Sunrise and BN Pictures. The movie will be released in theaters in Japan on June 16, 2018. The Musical Melodies Pretty Cure! characters will make their movie debut. Summary Another world connects to the worlds of the 70 Pretty Cure? What is happening around here? But amazing, there are Idols everywhere! An Idol Festival held in the land of dance, song and fashion, Idol Paradise, is beginning. Shinjiru Michio is the leader of the festival to learn dance, song and fashion from her senior Pretty Cure warriors and Idols. Kohaku Miku and her friends join the festival. However, the fairies go missing, and the festival is thrown into confusion. Suddenly, Aunt Naga, the grandmother of the ‘Prince of Being Happy’, Raiken Sumire, has started a rampage, making happy chaos at the festival. Naga and Raiken are part of a group called the "White Hole Foundation". And even worse, Uncle Blasé, the grandfather of the ‘Princess of Being Bored’, Yuo Chihiro, has started another rampage, making angry chaos at the festival. Blasé and Yuo are part of a mysterious group called the "Black Hole Foundation", who wants to take everything in Idol Paradise down. In order to protect the peace of Idol Paradise, with their new Idol friends, the 70 Pretty Cure work together to create a miracle through dance, song and fashion filled with hope. Characters Pretty Cures * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical * Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice * Usami Ichika / Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat * Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait * Nono Hana / Cure Yell * Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Etoile *Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour / Cure Amour *Okashiro Nijino / Cure Funny *Ojo Amai / Cure Sweetie *Kumiko Yoake / Cure Dawn *Otome Kari / Cure Confetti *Miku Ai / Cure Funky *Hoshiki Eika / Cure Patisserie *Hashimi Monika / Cure Thermal *Gonani Mirai / Cure Dandelion *Kurokiwa Emi / Cure Natural *Kohaku Miku / Cure Muse *Takara Airi / Cure Tempo *Asahi Hinata / Cure Anthem Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Polun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natts * Syrup / Amai Shiroh * Tarte * Chiffon * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glassan * Aroma * Pafu * Mofurun * Pekorin * Hugtan * Hariham Harry * Uru * Boshi * Cadeau * Kiki * Musica Idols Star Harmony Academy *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Maika Chōno *Ema Hinata Four Star Academy *Yume Nijino *Laura Sakuraba *Koharu Nanakura *Ako Saotome *Mahiru Kasumi *Lilie Shirogane *Yuzu Nikaidō Venus Ark *Elza Forte *Kirara Hanazono *Aria Futaba *Rei Kizaki Starlight School *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Otome Arisugawa *Yurika Tōdō *Kaede Ichinose *Hikari Minowa *Michelle Tachibana *Asami Himuro *Mizuki Kanzaki *Akari Ōzora *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjō *Juri Kurebayashi *Nono Daichi *Lisa Shirakaba *Tsubaki Saionji *Mimi Watanuki *Arisa Mizukoshi *Reika Yūki *Matsuri Hasegawa Secondary Characters *Orihime Mitsuishi *Raichi Hoshimiya *Ringo Hoshimiya *Johnny Bepp *Naoto Suzukawa *Tiara Yumesaki *Shion Kamiya *Noeru Otoshiro *Hikari Minowa *Yū Hattori *Anna Hibiki *Dave Satō *Momoko Yachigusa *Tamagorō Miwa *Hikaru Morohoshi *Subaru Yūki *Nozomu Igarashi *Asahi Kasumi *Kanata Kira *Yuri Ashida *Karen Kamishiro *Mirai Asuka *Coco Movie Characters Returning *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo New * Kizumi Hanami / Cure Dance * Michio Shinjiru * Aisaki Naga / Aunt Naga * Ginger Blasé / Uncle Blasé * Chihiro Yuo * Raiken Sumire * Fujimoto Kai * Fujimoto Miku Featured Songs *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) *Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ *Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO! *You make me happy! *Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! *Yay! Yay! Yay! *Love Link *Party Has Come *Aikatsu Friends! *Our Miracle *Diamond Happy Category:All Stars movies Category:Crossovers with other franchises Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Aikatsu Friends! Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars: Tomodachi to Utau! Star Harmony SOS♪ Category:Pretty Cure All Stars